Tout est dans la discrétion
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, c'est un proverbe que Gilbert n'écoutera jamais... Sa curiosité l'aura prévenu. Que se cache-t-il, derrière cette porte entrouverte ? UkFr. Lemon (pour pas dire PWP, juste). OS.


Ce one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre de rien du tout, si ce n'est « stress-intense-pour-le-bac-et-je-cherche-à-me-détendre ». En plus l'idée a germé dans mon esprit sale au milieu d'un cours particulier de français, ce qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet. Meh, passons. Merde à tout ceux qui passent le bac de première ou terminale (dans mon cas, c'est les deux), et vous savez ce qui détend nos choupinous de personnages en intercours : la fesse ! Eh oui, perso', je fais partie de ces gen(te fangirl à l'esprit moisi de yaoi et autres cochonneries/divers fantasmes fictifs)s qui peuvent penser à du panpan cucul de son OTP n'importe quand et n'importe où. Ça se partage, c'est cadeau.

Il est tard, du coup, un smiley est partit se coucher ! Bonne lecture nocturne !

 **٩(* ε* )۶**

* * *

 _Ces merdes de couloirs sont trois mille fois trop grands !_ s'offusqua intérieurement Prusse.

Non, blagounette. Prusse ne s'offusquait jamais dans ses plus profondes pensées. Il parlait toujours à voix haute, que ce soit pour lui-même ou à d'autres, à se demander s'il savait réellement penser. Ne plus assister « sérieusement » aux réunions nuisait de plus en plus à sa crédibilité en tant que Nation. Si c'est son frère Ludwig qui prenait la relève pour leur maison, lui, faisait plutôt office de surveillant, de véritable aîné pour aider son petit Allemagne au cas où dans le besoin. Pas qu'il lui était d'une aide suprême non plus – après tout, Ludwig passait plus de temps à nettoyer les bêtises de Gilbert qu'à se faire aidé de ce dernier – mais en même temps, que pouvait faire le prussien, hormis faire le ménage, en attendant que le cadet rentre à la maison ? Plus rien, dès qu'il avait terminé.

Forcément, si tout au meeting du jour avait été vu, revu, classé, critiqué, classifié, nettoyé et re-critiqué quand ça n'allait pas – ce qui arriva tristement assez souvent, on allait jamais être d'accord la première fois, ici – tout le monde rentrait chez soi après un bon café, le classique « boulot, métro, dodo » de la Nation. Prusse s'était empressé de sauter amicalement sur Espagne et France à la fin de la dite réunion, mais malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre avait quelque chose à faire. Gilbert avait haussé un sourcil lorsqu'il comprit que, pour une fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec « la petite » Lovino que chérissait tant l'espagnol, si bien que le sérieux dont le latin faisait preuve avait provoqué des frissons dans leur échine. En revanche, Francis était plus facile à lire, quand on savait certaines choses.

Même en n'étant plus celui qui avait son _vrai_ siège à la table des meetings, Prusse avait « le droit » - dans son dialecte, en tout cas. Sinon, il forçait juste – à rester dans la pièce, et profitait de ne pas avoir à participer obligatoirement pour observer ses petits camarades. Si Lovino et Antonio semblaient en effet se faire la gueule, comme l'indiquaient les fuites de regards et les froncements de sourcils superflus, les yeux mangeurs d'hommes de Francis et l'attitude détachée d'Arthur ne trompaient personne – du moins, pas quelqu'un qui les regardait.

Gilbert n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi – ou comment ! - Francis aimait autant Angleterre. Autant pour son physique que pour son caractère de chiotte – et encore, c'est être poli. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais il y avait des limites au bon goût ! Francis s'en vantait parfois, en plus, alors que tout ceux entendant les allusions à leur « relation » grimaçaient rien qu'à l'idée d'un Angleterre aimant. Est-ce qu'au moins, ça existait ? Rares devaient être les élans d'affection de l'Anglais pour son amour, et inexistants étaient-ils donc en public – si bien que d'autres encore ne sont pas au courant, ou ne veulent pas y croire.

Pour Gilbert, en tout cas, une chose était évidente : Francis avait cruellement envie d'un moment intime avec son amant juste après le meeting.

Et ça ne l'étonnerait pas de le trouver quelque part par surprise en train de chipoter des jambes.

Parlant du loup...

Gilbert savait reconnaître un bruit « suspect » lorsqu'il n'en était pas loin.

À quelques mètres dans le couloir abandonné, la porte entr'ouverte d'une pièce de meeting vide l'interpella après que ses oreilles eurent vent de quelque chose d'assez insolite. En se rapprochant sans encore regarder, le dos collé au mur et l'ouïe aiguisée pour écouter – impunément et sans aucune honte – il reconnut ce dont il avait été témoin une fois, il y a bien longtemps.

Le souffle de Francis.

Mêlé à une voix grave et relâché sans pudeur, comme d'habitude. Prusse avait eu l'occasion de connaître sa manière de faire l'amour de façon plus intime qu'aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient pas été amants, entre lui et France, Espagne et France, ou lui et Espagne... Quand on est pas à 100% humain, le concept de l'amitié pouvait être aussi tordu que l'amour. Ce qui devait expliquer – quelque part – pourquoi Francis aimait se taper la perfide Albion. Sauf que là, ça semblait plus que sérieux. Il avait déjà éprouvé un amour aussi pur que platonique à Jeanne d'Arc, ou du « presque-amour-mais-surtout-du-respect-tu-vois » à d'autres, mais là, le savoir parfaitement épanoui avec ce candidat de la relation abusive... C'était à se pincer pour se réveiller.

De ce qu'il entendait, Francis prenait déjà son pied depuis un moment. De la part d'Arthur, il trouva ça étonnant qu'il n'ait pas vérifié que la porte soit bien fermée. Étaient-ils si pressés que ça ? Il savait Francis un peu sauvage dans sa manière d'aimer, parfois, car le faire là où une réunion s'est déroulé il y a peu était toujours excitant, mais bon.

\- Aaah... ! Arthur...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Francis gémissait bien trop fort à son goût – de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, en tout cas ! - et s'il tendait l'oreille pour capter le souffle anglais, il l'entendait beaucoup moins. Ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses de chercher à écouter le plaisir ressenti par ce mégalo', mais c'est pour la science.

Finalement, trop intrigué, Gilbert osa jeter un œil dans l'ouverture.

Le choc.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva l'un allongé sur la table, et l'autre debout entre les cuisses. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout, en revanche, c'était que celui allongé, c'était Francis.

Gilbert eut comme un pet de cerveau.

Il savait son bon compagnon français un peu masochiste sur les bords – au moins pour se mettre en couple avec cette tête de chenille ! - qui aimait les extrêmes et ne refusait jamais une découverte supplémentaire en terme de sexe. Mais là, il avait le souffle coupé : lui qui était persuadé que c'était Arthur qui prenait toujours ! Mais au contraire : monsieur avait tout à fait l'air maître de lui-même. Ce mythe sur le têtu britishman qui rougissait à vue d'oeil au fil des coups de reins n'était donc qu'illusions ? On lui aurait mentit ? (bon, il est évident qu'il s'en moque, en fait. Mais, Arthur, quoi !) Et Francis, qui laissait ses bras et jambes ballants sur la table comme au bord, était complètement ravagé comparé à ce à quoi il ressemble d'habitude !

Pour le coup, Gilbert était parti pour mater.

C'était ahurissant, pour lui, de constater à quel point Arthur pouvait sembler dominateur, et Francis totalement soumis. Ça ne devait pas arriver souvent, d'où l'extase grandiose qui arborait le visage du Français. Ou alors, si, au contraire; ce n'était pas rare, et il adorait ça. Mais quel odieux personnage il était, de passer pour un Don Juan de première classe alors qu'il aimait tout simplement se faire prendre comme une fille de joie dans un bordel ! Devant ses amis, l'animal ! Gilbert faisait bien de jouer les voyeurs, ça lui apprendra.

Arthur était presque quasiment habillé comme lors du meeting. Ne restait que sa veste parfaitement posée sur la table, sans qu'elle n'évoque la débauche dont il faisait preuve en ce moment-même. Le pantalon baissé juste comme il fallait, il avait même meilleure allure que Francis qui restait si beau, et pourtant tellement dévasté par le plaisir et le désir. Ce dernier gémissait comme Gilbert ne l'avait jamais entendu le faire à l'époque – en même temps, Francis dominait toujours – et son visage déformé par la proche jouissance le rendait méconnaissable : rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux embués, et cette bouche entr'ouverte qui réclamait autant que ce qu'elle gémissait... Prusse pria pour que personne d'autre ne les remarque, au moins pour protéger l'honneur de Francis que tout le monde croyait dominateur à tout les coups.

Et Seigneur, ces gémissements... !

\- A-Ah... Oui... Arthur...

Merde, c'était Francis, ça ?!

L'interpellé accélérait la cadence, les yeux clos et certainement plongé dans un état second qui le rendait tout aussi fébrile au contact grisant de sa chair dans la sienne. L'Anglais ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était lorsque c'était Francis qui menait la danse. Ce dernier, en fait, aimait tout particulièrement qu'Arthur prenne le dessus. Tant pour le plaisir un peu masochiste que pour le fantasme d'un amant d'ordinaire aussi froid, mais dévoué une fois au lit avec les rennes de libres. Si Angleterre n'aimait pas avouer faire l'amour avec France, il disait encore moins adorer les fois où c'était Francis qui devenait celui qui « subissait » - car mettons-nous d'accord : Francis était assez fou pour aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la soumission dans une partie de jambes en l'air.

À la crispation des mains d'Arthur sous les genoux de Francis, Gilbert devina qu'il venait de jouir en son amant. Pourtant, la température grimpait en conséquence, et aucun des deux ne semblait satisfait. Alors, lorsque le Britannique jugea le Français apte à bouger un peu, il se retira et le tourna doucement sur le côté en même temps que Francis repliait son bras pour s'en servir d'appui-tête. Puis Arthur entra de nouveau, sans la moindre délicatesse.

Le gémissement rauque qu'il en arracha à Francis confirma à quel point ce dernier aimait la _bonne_ douleur, tout comme il existait la bonne fatigue.

\- Oh... oh... ! Plus fort, Arthur... !

Prusse avait l'impression que toutes ses convictions sur la personne « ô combien sexy » de Francis se réduisaient à peu de choses, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait et écoutait. Plus ça allait, plus il semblait fou – Francis. Le Français semblait même oublier qu'ils n'étaient ni dans leur chambre privée, ni à l'hôtel. Promis : si ça criait trop fort, Gilbert se jurait de fermer la porte et de protéger son meilleur ami de la curiosité d'autrui – après, pas de sa faute si les bruits sont trop explicites pour mentir correctement.

Il cherchait le dominant dans le regard de Francis, mais rien : tout dans ces yeux embués et cette bouche ouverte par manque de contrôle évoquait l'absence de retenue par le plaisir affligé. Il avait l'air d'une chose, malgré le péjoratif du mot... Un homme qui prenait un plaisir malsain à se laisser affectueusement maltraité par son amour.

Arthur lâcha enfin un soupir d'aise. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui encouragea l'un comme l'autre à aller jusqu'au bout, encore. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Gilbert se demanda combien de fois tout les deux avaient atteint la jouissance jusqu'ici – car ça devenait bien trop cliché de ne devoir jouir qu'une fois chacun lors d'ébats, et seulement à la fin ! Alors Arthur bougea, et Francis cria. Chouette, un peu d'action.

Une suite de « ah ! » folle résonna dans la pièce, faisant grimper le plaisir en l'être de Francis. Il réclamait comme il suppliait, et bougeait comme il s'agrippait à rien. Arthur était vraiment cruel de ne même pas lui offrir une main pour s'échanger d'autres mots d'amour ou des regards langoureux. Mais ça devait faire partie du fantasme de Francis : « de la baise, de la baise, et rien d'autre ». Même si au fond, c'était toujours l'amour qui prônait. Après tout, Arthur ne jouait pas avec le corps à tout va. Francis perdait le contrôle à en pleurer, et il regarda le plafond comme s'il priait que Dieu cesse cette douce torture.

Enfin, le 7ème ciel.

Gilbert regarda la semence de Francis s'étendre sur la table, là où ils avaient tous eu réunion sur les marchés asiatiques il y a deux semaines.

L'extase redescendit, tandis qu'Arthur se suffisait à regarder son amant jouir sans pudeur sur le bois verni. Francis regardait alternativement devant lui – soit le mur plus loin – et les yeux brûlants de désir de l'Anglais, presque avec la honte de s'être relâché ainsi en un tel lieu. Une main chaude se posa sur la joue lavée de larmes du Français, et ce dernier eut tout juste la force de tourner la tête vers lui.

La vision qu'Arthur avait de Francis, sous lui, à moitié nu, suant et sentant le sexe, était masturbatoire à en crever. On en mangerait davantage... Puis il le souleva.

 _Non ? Encore ?!_

Avant de se sentir en coton, le Britannique se hâta de porter son amant à bout de souffle jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il vint s'asseoir tout en écartant les jambes – de quoi laisser de la place à Francis pour s'asseoir en face de lui, jambes entourant ses hanches.

Le fou avait encore du désir qui lui faisait bouillir le corps, et Francis, avec cette allure usée – mais ô combien enivrée par le plaisir – se voyait mal refuser un dernier round. Lorsque l'Anglais passa les mains sous les fesses sales de son amant, ce dernier souffla pour se préparer à devoir bouger par lui-même. Il sentit Arthur caresser, tâter, juste pour soulager cette partie de son corps qui venait d'être douloureusement gâtée. Impatient, cependant, il glissa les doigts jusqu'aux cuisses, qu'il souleva délicatement afin de lui indiquer de se tenir prêt.

\- Arthur...

\- Shhh...

\- Hm... Arthur...

Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais le Britannique était assez vorace, quand il avait le dessus. Quand en plus Francis avait un petit côté maso, ça ne pouvait que donner envie au côté trop mégalo' et fier que la perfide Albion gardait bien pour lui. C'était peut-être ça, qui faisait craquer France « le grand séducteur » : un homme encore plus pervers que lui qui lui ferait tout les bons sévices du monde. Quand on aimait le sexe, de base, ça donnait plutôt envie...

Afin de l'attendre, Arthur patientait aussi calmement que possible en suçotant la peau du torse qui s'offrait à lui. Francis tenta de trouver le sexe durci de son amant et de l'insérer lui-même sans se faire mal – malgré tout. Mais au Diable la douleur, même si elle ét ait là, Francis non plus n'y allait pas de main morte. Il jouit même une nouvelle fois rien qu'en se baissant brusquement pour l'avoir d'une traite et entièrement en lui. Excité par cette initiative obscène, Arthur se hâta de reprendre les commandes. Ses mains agrippèrent avec un minimum de douceur les cuisses moites, et entraîna le Français dans une nouvelle danse où il le fit monter et descendre. Au départ encore trop faible pour retrouver la force de ses jambes, Francis se contenta de celle des bras d'Arthur pour retrouver le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit il y a encore quelques secondes.

Gilbert dut faire un minuscule pas en avant et faire entrer son nez dans la pièce pour les voir continuer. À ce niveau-là, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il restait là à les regarder faire.

\- Mmh ! Oui !

Francis souriait, maintenant. La position devait le toucher encore plus loin, permettant au sexe de se frotter plus frénétiquement à sa prostate. Dans un tel élan, il ne pouvait que se forcer à bouger de lui-même, agitant le bassin en rond tout en usant de ses bras pour se hisser et laisser descendre. Cette fois, Arthur aussi réagissait plus explicitement. Il soupirait grave, grognait comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus avec plus de violence, et abandonna l'accoudoir qu'il avait attrapé pour rester concentré sur les fesses de Francis. C'était maintenant elles qu'il affectionnait, massant, étirant et soulevant lorsqu'il voulait rajouter un peu de brute dans leurs mouvements. Il arrivait que Francis se redresse presque sur les genoux pour extirpait le sexe d'Arthur de son corps, avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau pour qu'il le pénètre en lui.

La force dans leur danse érotique était enivrante, chaude, parfois violente mais incroyablement libératrice, tant il leur devenait insupportable de se bouffer du regard comme ça en réunion, sans pouvoir se jeter l'un sur l'autre au milieu de la table. Même Arthur, parfois, avait envie de le coincer contre un mur malgré le monde, et de lui dévorer les lèvres.

\- Aah ! Ah ! Arthur, plus vite !

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il allait le ravager.

Arthur serra tout entier le corps du Français contre lui, se laissant à moitié glisser de sa place du canapé pour avoir un meilleur appui sur ses jambes, et ainsi en donner plus à Francis. Ce dernier criait des supplications que même Gilbert n'avait pas entendu de sa bouche à leur coucherie de l'époque. Des choses comme « Baise-moi », « Fais-moi mal », et autres dires qu'Arthur pouvait exécuter, mais toujours dans l'amour.

C'était brute, parfois jamais doux, mais toujours avec amour.

Arthur atteignit la jouissance, enfin satisfait, et Francis se courba vers l'arrière.

Le Britannique aurait dû songer à enlever sa chemise désormais souillée.

Francis se laissa tomber sur ce torse malgré la dite souillure, un sourire épanoui étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il avec tendresse, comme s'il n'avait jamais poussé tout ces cris.

Gilbert ne s'autorisa pas à regarder la suite, où Arthur lui caressait les cheveux et où le couple s'embrassait pour se remettre de leur vice. Il en avait assez vu pour comprendre que Francis était tout simplement fou amoureux de la perfide Albion. Perfide, perverse, et bien heureusement toute aussi folle de son meilleur ami Français.

####

L'heure d'après, il trouva enfin son frère, suivant Italie du Nord qui agitait le bras pour saluer l'autre homologue allemand. Prusse regarda l'expression toute innocente de Feliciano en repensant au coup de théâtre infâme auquel il avait assisté. Quand on voyait leur couple, on ne se demandait sûrement pas lequel, entre Ludwig et lui, avait le dessus lors des relations sexuelles.

Mais Gilbert avança vers son frère en ignorant l'Italien, allant tapoter l'épaule du blond pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Méfie-toi, il m'inspire pas trop confiance...

Puis, il partit, laissant là un Allemagne confus par ses propos.

Jamais se fier aux apparences... Il l'aura apprit à ses dépends.

* * *

 **ლζ* ε *ζლ**

Du PWP, c'est du PWP. De la fesse pour de la fesse, pas besoin d'en rajouter, hein, il est 1h du matin passée.

Bonne nuit à vous, keur keur !


End file.
